Among Thieves medals and trophies
Medals and trophies are collectible in-game achievements in Among Thieves, obtained by performing specific objectives. Objectives include collecting treasure, performing a number of weapon kills and executing certain moves or actions multiple times. Each medal is worth money, that is used to unlock rewards, such as costume skins or weapons for use offline and online. There are only three types of medals, bronze, silver and gold, which all correspond with the trophy type of the same color. If a player has earned any Drake's Fortune trophies, when at the Bonuses menu on the start menu, they can press and obtain an extra $20,000, or if they have a trophy for completing Drake's Fortune at least once, an extra $80,000, making for a total of $100,000. The base game has ?? medals and 48 trophies, one of which is the Platinum trophy, unlocked upon collecting all others. The ''Drake's Fortune'' Multiplayer Pack includes a collection of character skins and multiplayer maps, which are also available separately. Purchasing the bundle or map allows for a further twelve trophies to be unlocked. The Siege Expansion Pack adds an additional eleven trophies, both of these extra trophy sets are multiplayer-only. The PlayStation 4's Among Thieves Remastered on The Nathan Drake Collection includes several new trophies, subsequently removing trophies in the original version, or changing the level of trophy awarded upon completion. The below list contains both the original and remastered trophies, with the trophy image indicating whether or not it appears in either version, and whether or not the type changed. Rewards are also no longer unlocked with money, making medals effectively useless and only present as a legacy feature. In total, the Remastered version has 51 trophies, one of which is the Platinum trophy. The Remastered version includes 'DLC' called 'Extended Collection', which is both free and already on the disc, which adds an extra set of trophies that do not count towards the Platinum trophy. Said DLC was apparently added to circumvent the maximum trophy limit. __TOC__ Singleplayer medals and trophies These medals and trophies are obtained by playing through the single-player mode, they can only be earned once per saved game. Not all medals have an equivalent trophy, which is indicated with the lack of a trophy image (instead using '—' as a placeholder). Extended Collection Multiplayer trophies ''Drake's Fortune'' Multiplayer Pack trophies Siege Expansion Pack trophies Multiplayer medals Competitive medals These medals are obtained during any of the Competitive Playlist modes. The money earned from these medals will increase your level and can be used to purchase items from the Multiplayer Store. Most of these medals are repeatable on all Competitive play lists, with the exception of those medals awarded once for specific events or from specific game modes such as King of the Hill and Plunder. Co-operative medals These medals are obtained by playing Co-op Arena or Co-Op Objective. The money earned from these medals will increase your level and can be used to purchase items from the Multiplayer Store. With the exception of the three medals awarded at the completion of a Co-op game, these medals are repeatable. Category:Medals in Among Thieves Category:Trophies in Among Thieves Category:Trophies in Among Thieves Remastered